The Day That Changed The World
by IllStandByYou87
Summary: What happened to Cruz on September 11? Please read and review. Constructive criticism!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people. Ok, I decided to do a fic of Cruz and 9/11. I know it's a sensitive topic, believe me I know, but still, I really wanna do it. So, now, I'm not sure if this is A/U, 'cause we didn't know about her back then. All we know was she worked with that asshole, J.D. Hart at the 51, South Bronx, but we don't know the year. oh then we also know she was at the 48, upper east side, when she got promoted to sergeant, but once again we don't know the year. So in this fic, she's at the 10th precinct, in patrol but she works the Second Watch, (8am-3pm) at least I think it's the second watch, it makes sense to me. It's in first person. Cruz is 26 and I own all the ppl you don't' know! Please don't use them without permission from me!

One more note: Cruz might seem well, happy, but that's how I think she was before 9/11.

The Day That Changed The World

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other day.

I rolled over in my bed and smacked the snooze button on my alarm, not looking at the clock. I rolled back over and snuggled back under my blanket.

Awhile later, I heard the buzzing of my alarm again. I forced myself to get out of that cocoon, and glanced at the clock. It was 7:03am. I groaned and set off the alarm

Irritated, I threw the blanket off and stood. I walked over to my window. The sky was a bright, deep blue. It was going to be a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky. The sky was so bright, I blinked a couple of times and my eyes hurt from the light.

I went over to my closet and found my uniform. I grabbed my bag and stuffed it in there, careful not to crease it. I sat on my bed and tried to figure out what to wear to the precinct.

Finally, I decided on my tight deep blue flares and a skimpy black tank. I grabbed my bra and underwear and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 15 minutes later, I sighed happily, feeling clean and refreshed. I breathed in the smell of my shampoo and conditioner. I brushed my teeth and took the towel off my head. I felt my hair. It was soaking wet. I ran a brush through it and tied it back in a ponytail. I glanced at the clock again. It was 7:22. This day was going like any other boring day in my life. Deciding I didn't have time to make coffee, I ran out the door, grabbing my purse, cell phone, keys, light sweatshirt, and bag with uniform. I planned on running into Dunkin Donuts and getting a cup of coffee there. I can't function without my coffee. It's sad really.

I ran down the stairs and into the parking garage. I got into my old, beat up Honda and got my shit together. Just to be sure the clock in my house wasn't wrong, I glanced at the display. It was 7:25.

_Excellent, _I thought wryly. _Now I have to get to the precinct and of course that involves a shit load of traffic. Welcome to New York. _

It seems like a written law, that you have to run into some sort of traffic in the morning and you have to get yourself annoyed. Now I was gonna be doubly annoyed. One time with traffic, the second with those assholes at Dunkin Donuts. I pulled out of the garage and I thought about how great the world would be without certain people. Then I thought about how great it would be if I could choose who lived.

I gazed out the window and out of the corner of my eye, I saw some dumb ass about to go right into the car in front of me. Then, I changed my way of thinking. I thought about how many less tickets we'd haveta write if I could choose who got their licences. I started tapping the wheel in some sort of pattern, and sat in bumper to bumper for about 3 minutes. _It starts already?_ I asked, in my head. I let out a groan and tried not to explode. Bumper to bumper doesn't usually start until you've been on the road for at least 5 minutes.

I wondered what I did to deserve this and as soon as there was an opening in the lane next to me, I turned the wheel out of that lane. For a couple of minutes I was actually going over 20 MPH. For Manhattan, that's a record. I glanced at the clock again. It was 7:30. _Shit, _I cursed. I needed my coffee and I needed to get to the precinct. I paused and thought about having the precincts coffee, but it tastes like shit. Awhile later, I was going down West 22nd Street and I passed a Dunkin Donuts on my left. Breathing a huge sigh of relief I made a turn and parked. I was only about 2 blocks away from the precinct. Surprisingly, I was making good time. Or at least I thought I was. I glanced at my watch and it was 7:40. I slammed the car door and ran into Dunkin Donuts.

Of course, there was a line about a mile long. _I shoulda gone on the drive thru. Why the hell didn't I? I could just go out and get on the drive thru, but then there'd be another line a mile long. At least they have a drive thru. They waste all the drive-thru's on places that don't need them. They just wanna look needed and busy. _When I'm busy waiting for something, I think about really weird things. So after I was standing on line for 2 minutes, I looked at all the people around me, pushing and shoving to try to cut the line. I'm just standing there, minding my own business and this young girl pushes me. I gave her a dirty look. She smiled at me. She smiled! How can you stay mad at someone who smiles an innocent looking smile? If you ever find that out, tell me. I was in one line, she was in the other, the lines were slowly going into one line. "Go ahead." I waved her in front of me.

She smiled again. "Thank you."

The man behind me was annoyed. "How bout the next time you let someone cut, you talk to the people behind you?" He commented rudely.

I turned around and tried to hide my amusement. He was only 5 feet tall, probably shorter! "I would, but I didn't see anyone behind me.", I replied, just as rude. True, I'm no giant, but at least I'm over 5 feet. I heard the girl in front of me snort quietly.

I heard the short guy rattle his keys. I guessed he was leaving the line.

The girl turned around. "Thanks."

"For what?"

She gave me a 'duh' look. "Defending me."

"I was defending myself. No short little midget man tells me what to do."

"Oh."

I turned around and saw the midget man leaving Dunkin Donuts. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I shoved it outta my brain. He deserved it. No one messes with Maritza Cruz. If anyone is gonna say something rude, it's me.

The girl broke my train of thought. "That was really funny though."

"Thank you." I felt a little proud. I was never one to think of funny things in a matter of a second.

The line started moving, slowly. The girl ordered a small coffee, light and sweet. She payed, smiled at me and left.

I was next, glancing at the clock above me. It was 7:48. I ordered a large regular coffee and a chocolate glazed donut to go. I payed and looked down at my donut. It was cinnamon. I sighed, pissed.

"Um, I asked for chocolate glazed."

The lady looked at me and nodded. She pointed to the donut. "Chocolate glaze." She told me.

I shook my head. "Cinnamon." I enunciated, my patience slowly going away. "Cinnamon."

"Oh. Which chocolate glaze?" She asked me. I tried to control my anger. I pointed at the sign that said chocolate glaze.

She nodded and got it for me. It was 3.99. I got my coffee and donut and shoved through everyone. I got to the street and ran to my car. I threw myself in, but carefully placed my coffee and donut in the cup holder. I started my car and flew outta the spot going as fast as I could down West 22nd. As soon as I started going a nice speed, the light turned red. I slammed on the brakes, groaning. I took this opportunity to open my coffee and take a bite of my donut. About 3 minutes later, the light changed. _I thought lights were supposed to last a minute. _I shook my head in annoyance. I stepped on the gas and took off. I only had 8 minutes to get myself to the precinct and get changed. After what seemed like an hour, I got to the precinct, and to my luck I actually found a spot. I looked at the display and found out I had 3 minutes to get changed.

Cursing in my head I shut off the car, got out , grabbed my bags and flew up the stairs. I ran into about 4 people. I called, "Sorry" to them, not really caring.

I got to the locker room and got changed in record time. I grabbed my cell phone and shoved my clothing in my locker. I look at the clock. It was 7:59. _How the hell did I do that? _

Amazed I ran down the hallway knocking into 2 more people and grabbed a seat in roll call next to my partner, Nessa Garano.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You gotta stop doing that."

I smiled guiltily. "I needed coffee and I hadta deal with the assholes at Dunkin Donuts. "

"Cruz." Someone barked.

I look up to see my Lieu looking at me, not happily. "Sorry, Lieu."

He nodded and started the announcements.

I did what I always did: tuned him out. I depended on Nessa to tell me what he says. I thought about Nessa. I've been partners with her for about 2 years, and she's my best friend. I tell her everything, and she tells me everything. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes. Going to work isn't that bad when I'm with Nessa, but when she's absent. I winced, not wanting that to happen, even though it has; once.

I felt a nudge on my side.

"Let's go." Nessa whispered so she didn't get Lieu's attention.

I stood up and we went on line to get radios.

She look at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know you better than anyone. Tell me. What's wrong?"

I gave her a look. "Not here", I whispered.

"Fine."

We got our radios and went out to our squad.

"You drive." I said simply, and got in the passenger side.

Nessa got in and stared at me.

"What?"

"Now I know something's wrong with you. You always wanna drive."

I shrugged. "Not today." I stated.

I felt her staring at me and turned. "What?" I asked again.

"You said 'not here', meaning we'd talk here." She paused and I didn't say anything. "So talk." She finished.

"Just drive." I commanded, irritated.

"Fine." She started the car and we started to drive around.

Nessa tried to make small talk by asking me how my sister is and how my love life is.

I said, "A junkie and non existent."

She smiled at my openness and brutal honesty and started to tell me about her latest boyfriend.

I tuned her out, feeling a little guilty. _C'mon Ritza, she's your best friend. Listen to her._ I tuned back in and she told me a funny story about her boyfriend.

We were laughing and we were driving down West 27th when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy with a bandanna grab a bag from a little old lady. The lady looked dazed. I doubt if she even knew what happened. He started running east. We were going west. I glanced at the clock. 8:25. _So early._

"Nessa. Turn around." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Dammit, just do it."

Sighing she turned the car around. "What you see?"

I looked out the window. "You see that guy in the bandanna?"

Nessa looked out the window quickly. "Yeah."

"He just took a little old lady's bag."

"Damn." she muttered. "What ass would do that when there's a cop car right here?"

"An ass." I told her.

"Call it in."

"No. I wanna catch the little bastard first."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "And how are we gonna do that in the car?"

I looked at her and smiled slyly. "We get out. Or at least I do." I opened the door and jumped out. Nessa leaned over and closed it.

I started running and I shouted. "Hey asshole!"

The dumb ass turned around and laughed. "You can't catch me, GIRL!"

Nessa was driving along side me. "Cut him off on 8th." I told her.

She nodded and sped off.

Furious at this bastard, I picked up speed. Before I knew it, I was only 2 ft away from him. Soon, I was only 1 foot. I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and his eyes got wide.

"Hi." I smiled at him sweetly and innocently, then reached over and grabbed him by the shirt. I pulled and it ripped in half.

"Hey!" He protested. "This is my favorite shirt."

Nessa pulled up.

"Then you shouldn't wear it when you're gonna rob little old ladies. Didn't you ever read that part?" _Damn, 2 sarcastic comments in an hour. _

I grabbed my cuffs and placed them on him. I Mirandized him and shoved him in the car, 'accidently' having his head hit the top of the car.

"Bitch." He muttered when we were in the car and driving back to the precinct.

I turned around and glared at him. "What'd you call me?" I really didn't care what he called me, but I don't know. I wanted to get in a fight.

He stared me in the eye. "Bitch." He repeated. "You got a hearing problem?"

I kept glaring at him, feeling the anger rising.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nessa glancing at me, making sure I wasn't getting too pissed. We drove in silence for a couple of minutes, me thinking about how much I'd like to smack this asshole.

"I called it in." Nessa said out of nowhere.

"Huh? When?"

"After you got out."

"Oh." I sat back. "You ask for backup?"

"Nope."

I smiled. _Nessa knows me too well. _I leaned back and stared at the asshole. "I don't know you. You new around here?"

He looked me straight in the eye and nodded. Then out of nowhere, he blew me a kiss.

On reflex, my hand went up and tried to fit thru the cage. It didn't fit. "Stop the car."

"We're at the precinct."

"I don't care. Stop the frickin car." I looked at Nessa, and she met my glance. She shook her head slightly.

"Fine." I turned back around to the asshole. "This ain't over." I told him as I got out of the car. Nessa went into the back and took him out.

"Oh, I'm shaking." Nessa pulled him sharply and dragged him up the stairs. He was facing towards me and he gave me the finger. I gave it right back to him. _He started it. _

I waited a minute and followed them into the precinct. We passed Lieu at the desk. He glanced at me. "Maritza." He commented.

_Is that a greeting? Or is he just making sure he knows my name? _

"Yeah." I was already behind Nessa and the ass, so they climbed the stairs and I waited by the front desk. "You want somethin, sir?" I threw in the 'sir' at the last minute. I wasn't big on those, but Lieu was. Yep, Lieutenant Brice was very big on 'sirs'.

He leaned his head into mine. "You're doing well. You and Garano work well together?"

"Yeah." I replied. _You're just noticing this? Did I forget the sir? Aww crap. Maybe he didn't notice. _

He nodded approvingly. "Good. Good."

I looked at him and turned, about to go up and find Nessa.

"Don't let your anger destroy you, Cruz. Don't let it."

I turned back, but he was already deeply involved in paperwork.

I shook my head, trying to process what happened.

"Cruz!" Someone shouted.

I looked up. It was Nessa. Of course it was Nessa, who else would want me? I started up the stairs looking foward to the amount of paper work ahead of me. I pulled my cell out to check the time. It was 8:36. _Only 10 minutes!? _ I asked in my head. _This is gonna be one helluva day. _

I got up the stairs and went into 3 different rooms before I found Nessa.

"What'd Brice want?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

She gave me a weird look, like I was hiding something. She gave me a bunch of papers. "I talked to Lenko. He wants us to do the reports on the street so we can be out on patrol."

I nodded. "Whose Lenko?" I searched my brain, but couldn't find a face with the name.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Patrol sergeant." She said with an impatient tone.

"He new?"

"Kinda. About 2 weeks."

"Do we like him?"

"Nope. Let's go." She started to walk outta the room, taking my new 'friend' with her. She headed toward the cage, threw him in there and told the unlucky person that was watching the cage what his deal was. Shit load of papers in arms, we walked down stairs and back to our squad, 1-0-Dennis, or as we call it, Denise. We got in and drove to West 26th. We pulled over and started our paperwork.

After 5 minutes, I was bored. Hell, I was bored before 5 minutes, but I tried to fight it and appear grown up for once. Something that doesn't happen very often.

I put my pen down and glanced at Nessa. She was writin' away.

I sighed to try and get her attention.

Nothing.

I sighed louder.

She looked up. "What? Bored already?" She put her pen down.

"You know me too well, chica." I smiled. "But yeah, I'm bored."

"New record Ritza."

"All units of the 1-0, there are spottings of airplanes flying to low over the downtown area."

I stared at the walkie talkie. "Yeah so? What the hell we gonna do about it? Jump up in a hot air balloon and tap the plane windows? Then give 'em a ticket?"

I surprised myself. I'm not usually this bitter. True, I'm not the friendliest person, but I'm not this bitchy.

Even Nessa looked at me. "You feelin' okay?"

I nodded. "Just... I don't know..." I couldn't explain how I felt. That usually happens, but I couldn't explain it to my best friend. Something was definately wrong. I'm always, ALWAYS able to explain how I feel to her. She just...she gets me.

I yawned and stretched. I looked at the clock and tried to figure out how much longer we had til I could go home and sleep. It was 8:46.

Nessa smirked. "No sleep last night?" She teased.

"You know me, the whore of Manhattan." I replied sarcastically. _Shit, what's with me today? They just keep coming out of nowhere. _

The smile was wiped off her face. "Seriously?"

I smiled hugely. "No!!! I can't even get a date!"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, ask all the stupid men of this city."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." We both smirked at that. Who in the hell would wanna talk to the men of this shitty city? No sane woman.

"You see how bright the sky is?" Nessa asked, randomly.

"Yeah, it blinded me this morning."

"All units of the 1-0, there's an explosion at the North Tower of the World Trade Center. An alleged plane flew into it. Report immediately."

"We gotta go down there? That ain't our precinct." Nessa grumbled.

"Ness, are your ears working?" I snapped.

She looked up at me.

"There was an explosion." I paused. "A plane flew into it."

She stared at me. "So? It was probably an accident."

I shook my head. "No. Remember the report of planes being seen flying low?"

"Yeah..." She replied, waiting for me to continue.

"Let's go! Get us down there!" I shouted at her.

She just stared at me.

"Now! Come on Nessa." I said impatiently.

She started the car and glanced over at me. She stepped on the gas and we were on our way.

TBC!!!!!!!

Okay people! Tell me what you think! Remember constructive criticism! I'm gonna update soon. Stay tuned!

Sarge Cruz


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thank u for the reviews! I'm sooo sorry it's taking this long. So, anyways, thanks again. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Day That Changed The World

Chapter 2

I was hanging onto the hanger thingy above the window and Nessa was driving like a maniac. Our siren was on, but do people ever listen to those? No. They kept getting in our way. Nessa was trying to drive and I was slamming the horn. People just looked at us and kept walking slow. A couple of real geniuses walked slower on purpose.

_Assholes. Why else would a police car be going or trying to go over 50 if there wasn't an emergency?_

Finally after what seemed like forever, we got down to Franklin Street. We saw smoke and people screaming and crying. I checked my cell. It was 8:52. We got out of the car and what we saw, no one would have been prepared for.

The North Tower was on fire and people were jumping out of windows. I saw my brother and sister cops trying to catch them, but almost no one that jumped was caught. All we heard was a bunch of huge SPLATs. All there was was smoke. Huge thick gray smoke, blocking people's view unless you were in the smoke, which I had the great fortune of being. Other cops, some of who I knew, most I didn't were trying to get people out of the way and comfort them at the same time. It's not a very easy thing to do. I decided to jump right in with Nessa. I hid my shock and fear from everyone, even her. I had to look strong and in control. I just had to. If I didn't, I'd probably start crying.

People were gasping for air, tears rolling down their faces. Others were staring up at the building in complete shock, trying to make sense of what was going on. The people that were in shock weren't moving at all and I assumed it was our job to move them.

"1-7 Dennis."

I looked up and my eyes met Nessa's who was a couple feet away from me.

"I-7 Dennis." I answered.

"!-7 Dennis, go to the east end of the tower site. You'll get further instructions there."

"Instructions for what?"

"What to do."

"That explains a lot." I muttered.

Nessa looked at me with questioning eyes. I wondered why she couldn't hear. Then it seemed my hearing turned back on. All I heard was screaming, shouting and crying.

"We gotta go the east end. We'll get more instructions there."**** I looked up and around, trying to figure out which side we were on now. I wasn't sure. I looked back the way that we came, but the smoke was too thick. I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Instructions? For what?"

"I said the same thing, but you know dispatch..." I trailed off, knowing she knew what I was talking about.

We both rolled our eyes at the same time and exchanged an almost invisible grin. We both knew it was there though. We went back to our squad and got in, not saying a word.

I felt Nessa looking at me, making sure I was okay. _Who could be okay after that? And it was just beginning. _ I reminded myself.

Nessa cleared her throat.

I looked at her. "You wanna say something, say it."

She shook her head.

"Nessa." With that tone, she knew I wasn't playing with her.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I answered shortly.

She looked at me skeptically.

I ignored her glance and kept my eyes on the road. It took about 10 minutes to get to the East side. First, since we weren't sure which side we were on, we had to go around and get outta the smoke area. We established that we were on the West Side. We had to honk to let people know we were there in case they couldn't see us and with the people standing in the middle of the street, that took awhile. We honked our horn, but some people still didn't hear us. Since Nessa was driving, I got out of the car and moved some people out of the way. Finally we were only a couple minutes away.

"1-7 Dennis." Central called.

"1-7 Dennis." I answered

"1-7 Dennis, go to the East side."

"We are. There's too many people standing in the street so it's taking a long time." I said impatiently.

"10-4 1-7 Dennis."

We go to what we assumed was where we were supposed to be. We saw a bunch of cops standing around. I glanced at Nessa.

"Let's go." She tried to encourage me.

I nodded. We closed the doors and went over to our fellow cops.

We tried to blend in and stood at the end of the crowd next to two other cops, a male and a female. The female looked over at us and nodded in greeting.

We nodded back. I looked on their jackets. They were from the 5-5. I looked at Nessa and I could tell she was listening to the captain. I relaxed a little bit and hoped I was still gonna be with her. I had so many questions I wanted to ask the cops from the 5-5, who had obviously been there for a pretty long time. I looked over at them, the female was paying attention, but the male definately wasn't. He was looking around at everyone too. Nessa poked me in the rib and I looked at her, startled.

"Pay attention." She scolded.

I rolled my eyes. _She knows I never pay attention. I guess this bombing is a big deal. _I looked around and I saw news reporters all around. Over here it wasn't as smokey.

I tuned back into the captain. He was saying names. I decided I should listen.

"And from the 1-7, Novello and Wilder watch the entrance..."

I heard two people groan and knew it was Jerry Novello and Steve Wilder.

"... Thorne and Barry make sure nobody's close to the building. Cruz and Garano comfort the people that are away from the site."

I opened my mouth to protest. Nessa saw me and jabbed me to shut me up. _What the hell kinda job is that? Just 'cause we're women? _I gritted my teeth, pissed as hell. I swear I was gonna say something, but Nessa dragged me away.

"C'mon Maritza." She spoke to me like I was 5.

I wanted to shake her hand off my arm, but I knew better. Muttering under my breath I went along with her.

When we were about 60 yards away, she stopped. She didn't say a word.

"That is such bullshit." I started.

She held up her hand. "I know." She sighed. "Ritza, don't say anything, just go with it."

I looked at her in shock. "How could you..?"

"It's better than being near the smoke. C'mon. Let's go."

I shook my head. _This is such a long day. What time is it? _ I took out my cell phone quickly. It was 9:07. "Fine." I gave in.

We walked outside the building and we almost got hit by fire trucks. We kept walking and went about a block away from the area. The smoke was light and we were able to see a bunch of people crying, screaming, sitting on the ground. We sighed at the same time. I felt something above me and I looked up. It was a plane.

"Oh shit, oh shit." I cried.

Nessa looked at me.

"A plane." I shouted. "Get out of the way people! It's gonna crash."

The plane got closer to the South Tower. Nessa pulled my arm.

"Let's go! Now!" She yelled.

"The people are gonna die." I shook her grip off me. I ran back to the people and I started pulling them.

Nessa stood still for a millisecond and then ran back with me. We started shouting and pointing to the sky, showing them the plane. There were about 20 people there. We managed to get about 10 of them out of the way in a matter of 30 seconds. True, about 5 of them moved on there own when they saw the plane. I looked back at Nessa. She was still moving people. She was about a block away from me.

"Nessa!" I screamed. "We gotta go!"

"There's more people!" She shouted back.

"Leave them. We did the best we could." I cried. I felt a huge shake. It was almost an earthquake. True, I've never lived through one, but I could imagine. A deafening sound followed. "Nessa!" I yelled.

She looked back at me and started to run. She was only 20 yards away from me. Another earthquake happened. I wondered what that was. If the first quake was the plane hitting the building what the hell was the second one? _ The plane has to come out doesn't it? Brillant Ritza. _

I got out of my brain and looked for Nessa. I couldn't find her. Then, I looked on the ground. I saw her curled up.

"Dammit!" I debated whether or not I should go get her first or get help.

"Ritza!" I heard the fear in her voice.

I couldn't leave my best friend. I sprinted towards her. I got to her. I tried to help her up but she was too shocked and I bet terrified. I know I was. _Okay, stay calm. Don't let her see your afraid. _

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

I gave her a look. "It's me Ness. Tell me."

"My wrist." She whispered.

I nodded. "Okay, that's not bad." I looked for a way to pick her up. "Um. Which wrist?"

"Left."

"Good, you're a righty anyway."

She grinned weakly.

I reached for her right arm. I grabbed her hand and she held onto my hand with all her strength. I didn't wanna get her up yet. It was too soon, she might not be stable.

_I feel like her lifeline. Maybe I'm the only one that can help her right now. Hell, I am the only one that can help her right now. _I looked around. I saw people screaming and crying louder now. I saw other policemen and women helping people. I caught one guy's eye. I recognized him as the cop that wasn't paying attention before when the captain was lecturing us. He came over to me.

"She okay?" He nodded at Nessa. __

_How stupid is he? She's lying on the ground and she's obviously in pain. _"Yeah, she's just wonderful." I stood up and let go of Nessa's hand. I heard her whimper.

"You need help?" He asked, not at all turned off by my sarcasticness.

"No." I snapped.

He kept walking.

I crouched back down and held onto Nessa's hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She winced.

I slid down to her legs and tried to get them to work. I unbent them and then I went back up to her hand. I grabbed her hand and pulled. We struggled at first but she was up standing on her own two feet in a matter of 10 seconds.

"Is it broken?"

Nessa shrugged. She brushed herself off with her good hand and looked back at me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming back to me."

"We're partners. That's what we do."

"And best friends." She added.

"And best friends." I repeated.

TBC!!!

I know that chapter was short and I'm sorry! But i thought that was a good place to end it. So stay tuned, chapter 3's coming up soon.


End file.
